


Fallen Human N:9

by Ariadne_Visha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Visha/pseuds/Ariadne_Visha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk never left the Ruins.</p><p>Now a ninth human has fallen down.</p><p> </p><p>(I'll add more tags as the story goes on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Human N:9

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never decided to write and actually post a story before. 
> 
> So please help me. Point out if I've done anything wrong.

Legend says that there was once a war between humans and monsters. Humans being victorious they sealed the monsters on mount Ebott. Of course with things like these there are the believers and the skeptics.

  
  


~ 3 hours ago ~

_ “No one knows what's on mount Ebott, anyone that goes up the mountain never comes back down.” Ethan Tormented _

_ Kids that have never heard the story actually began to shake out of fear. Ariadne rolled her eyes, and pinched Ethan’s ear and tugged it,  _

 

_ “Okay! OW!” He yelled _

_ “Don't listen to him buds, it’s just outskirt folklore.” She said, pulling Ethan's ear forcing to pull him over, “Plus this idiot can barely tell the difference between Fact and Fiction. See ya around.” She said, tugging Ethan with her _

 

_ “C’mon A!” Ethan said releasing himself from my grip. “You’re an artist, don’t you think about these kind of things like, all the time.” _

_ “I’m not that kind of artist weed. I don’t do fantasy.”. _

_ Ethan jumped in front of Ariadne, efficiently cutting of her path. _

_ “You have to admit there has to be something up there. Why don’t people go up there?!’ He challenged _

_Ariadne grounded her feet rolling her eyes “Because they’re all scared of a_ ** _legend_** _that people told over and over so much that it’s hard to tell the difference between what’s the original story, and what people have blown out of proportion. Now move before I uproot you.”_

_ Ethan backed down stepping out of the way, and they continued their walk. “Okay. Jeez, you could have been a little more gentle, with that.” He mumbled _

_ Minutes of silence passed before Ethan got an idea, Ariadne could never resist a challenge. “Don’t you wanna go find out.” He asked _

_ Groaning She replied “No.” _

_ “Why are you say no scared they’re real.” He said, slowly steering their way toward the mountain. _

_ “Don’t be stupid. I’m not scared. I’m saying no because if there was a way don’t you think they would have documented it? What about the remains of Monsters, why haven't they found any of those?” _

_ “Maybe they don’t leave anything behind.” _

_ “That’s impossible. They can’t just evaporate into nothing.” She said _

_ “You don’t know that.” _

_ “Well neither do you.” _

_ Ethan smiled “I’d go up and check by myself but I don’t wanna disappear.” _

_ “Oh my- You’re NOT gonna disappear on some stupid mountain. It’s a  _ **_fake_ ** _ story!” _

_ “Prove it then!~” _

_ “I’ll walk up that damn mountain right now if I have to!” _

_ “Then be my guest.” Ethan said stopping at the path _

_ Ariadne glared at Ethan. “Fine.” she crossed her arms  I’ll walk all the way to the end of the path, and back. When I come back you’ll see that all those stupid stories are fake.” she said, stomping down the path. _

_ ~ Present ~ _

Thinking back at that now, Ariadne noted that she should have gone home and got some better shoes. Her feet burned and ached, and she had to stop and sit down multiple times.

 

“Stupid bet. Stupid shoes. Stupid Weed. Stupid mountain. Stupid fairytales. Stupid...hole?” She stopped mumbling to observe a massive crater in the earth.

It looked like it was natural. ‘Ethan would probably like to see this.’ She thought, taking out her phone she took a few pictures to show him when she got back.

 

Taking slow steps, Ariadne made her way toward the hole making sure to avoid the vines coming up from it. She peeked over only to see the bottom wasn’t visible, and 

When curiosity got the better of her, she picked up a rock and threw it down counting the seconds it took till clatter of the rock hitting the ground was heard.

  
  


Ariadne felt her stomach flip in an uneasy way. She quickly turned to leave, but something hit the back of her legs. Flipped backwards Ariadne started screaming as she hurled toward the ground. There was a thump sound made when her body landed on a patch of yellow flowers. 

When Ariadne woke up she noticed that the patch was made of hibiscus flowers. She also notice she had a massive headache

She rolled over on her back and lied there till the pain subsided, enough to be able sit up and check to see if she had broken anything. Once assured that she wasn’t injured too badly, she look up at the opening. Out of instinct she yelled out in hopes of someone hearing her. 

“Of course not.” She said. Ariadne took out her phone: No service. “Even better.” 

After a few more seconds of resting, Ariadne stood up slowing and started walking down the single pathway “If you can’t go up for forward.” She told herself. Walking down the corridor she found an archway. There’s no way something like this could be here it looks  man made.

Has someone come down here before? 

Why would someone go through the trouble of making this if they were just gonna leave right after?

Looking through the door Ariadne saw a small patch of grass with a single flower growing from the center. Upon closer inspection she noticed the flower had a face? 

It wasn’t long after that for the flower to notice her staring at it. 

It seemed to smile before it shouted rather happily “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

Out of shock Ariadne tried to step back to quickly, and fell on her butt.

"Golly! Are you alright miss?" Flowey asked, "Never see a talking flower before?"

 

She shook her head.

 

"Oh dear! You must be new to the Underground then. Goodness you must be really confused! Don't worry I'll teach you everything you'll need to know.

Let’s get started!" he said cheerfully 

_______________

  
  


As everything around the two faded to black, Ariadne felt a tug come from her chest. When she looked down there saw a small grey-purple heart floating in front of her chest. 

 

"I see you’ve noticed that little heart right there. Well you see that's your soul. It’s the very culmination of your being. Right now you're soul is very weak, but you can get stronger by gaining LV" 

 

Ariadne doesn’t like this, it’s just not sitting right with her. It also didn’t help that she was wondering “What’s LV mean?” 

Flowey smile seemed to get bigger.

“It means Love! Don't worry I'll share some with you!" he said. Suddenly and ding followed by a row of white bullet looking orbs appeared above the flower. "Down here Love is shared through little..white..friendliness pellets.”

The flower winked which seemed to cause the ‘pellets’ to move "Go ahead catch as many as you can!" 

Not trusting this at all Ariadne move out of the pellets path, successfully dodging them. 

Floweys smiled faltered "Hey lady you missed them. Here try again." He said. Another row of bullets flew at a noticeably faster pace, but it was still slow enough for Ariadne to successfully avoid them. 

"HEY!" Flowey shouted in irritation his smile was gone and he was slightly glaring at her, "Are you deaf?! Run. In to. The. ~~Bullets.~~ Friendliness pellets."

This time the bullets hurled forward even faster, Ariadne barely still missed them this time. 

Floweys face contorted into something completely different. She didn't have time to react before a vine wrapped around her body and pulled her closer to Floweys face.

Then in a distorted voice the small flower said,

"You know what's going on here don't you?

You're just trying to make me look like a fool? Did you come looking for the boy?” Flowey took her silence as a yes. “Well your search is going to end right here!"

 

A circle of bullets appeared around Ariadne. "DIE!" She heard Flowey yell before the bullets began to slowly close in, the flower laughter filling the background. 

Ariadne was terrified she didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t escape. Was this a dream? Ariadne has dreamt lucidly before, but none of her dreams had ever ended up like this.  

She closed her eyes as tight as she could as if that was going to protect her. There feeling bullets hovering over her skin before they disappeared. 

"wha-" she barely managed to finish her word before looking up and seeing Flowey partially burnt, and the vine wrapped around her slid away. They were helping her?

 

~

After Flowey had left everything returned to normal, the smooth walls of the cave were visible and the warm light shun down. Then figure turned around to face Ariadne, she could now see that the figure was some kind of goat lady. She had a gentle look on her face, as if she felt sad for her.

 

When she spoke her voice had a slight accent that Ariadne couldn’t recognize. Nonetheless it was soothing and worried, like a mother would be when her child got hurt. 

"Poor child” She said “Are you alright? My name in Toriel. Forgive me I did not arrive sooner, I came as fast as I could when I heard that you fell down." Toriel knelt down to help Ariadne up. "Please follow me. I will take you some place safe, but first I must teach you how to navigate the catacombs." 

Ariadne didn’t know what to think. She just stood there staring at Toriel walking toward the second archway. ‘This a dream Ariadne. It’s not real, the only thing you can do is keep going until you wake up.’ She thought to herself

“Are you coming, my child?” Toriel asked. Ariadne look up to see Toriel waiting for her to follow.

  
“Y-Yeah.” Ariadne replied following Toriel into the next room. 

 

This was going to be a long dream. 


End file.
